Something More
by xMischiefManagedx
Summary: Lily always had everything she needed. Great family, great friends, great looks, great grades. But now, she's confused. Why is it getting harder to reject James? Can it have anything to do with the fact that she may like him?


Adrienne glanced out the window. The rays of the sun played across her face, warm, pleasant rays. Outside a light drizzle was going on; it was the perfect day. She almost forgot about the pressure the examinations were putting on her as she looked out of the window in the sixth-year's dorm room. Her blue hair- the colour of her hair changed regularly, depending on what she wanted it to be, she was a Metamorphmagus- was pulled back tight in a high pony-tail and her violet eyes gave off a feeling of reassurance that captured the attention of many a boy. She picked up her quill and sucked on the tip for a bit as she wondered what she'd write next. She was a poet.

Touch of the sun's rays

Drizzling of rain on the grass

Peace and contentment.

Kayleigh ran into the room, panting heavily. She mumbled a response to Adrienne's raised eyebrows,

"I was _-pant- _watching quidditch _-gasp- _practice again."

Kayleigh struggled to pull on her robes and grab her homework at the same time. She had been watching the boys practice quidditch again, and had failed to get her homework done. Kayleigh numerously claimed that she only watched them practice quidditch for her love of the game, but her friends knew better.

"Class starts in 20 minutes…can I copy off your answers just this one time? Promise I'll pay you back."

Adrienne smiled and shook her head in amusement.

"Go ahead, copy 'er down, Kayleigh!" she said waving a hand at the parchment after removing several spare sheets of parchment used for her poems. Then she realized that she should pack up her bag, so she began doing that, shoving in a bottle of ink there, cramming in some parchment here. Lastly she packed away her homework when her friend, one of her best, had finished with it.

Kayleigh hurried with the assignment, which wasn't a large one. Thank god…McGonagall had gone easy on them yesterday. Lily rushed into the dorm, grabbed her robes, and parchment. Then, just as she had come in, she rushed back out.

Adrienne rolled her eyes.

"Do you ever wonder why that girl hurries so much?" she asked Kayleigh. Then she heard the warning bell. "Whoops, maybe we should take a leaf from her book!" she cried. She sprinted out of the doorway, down the staircase, into the common room, out the portrait, and towards Transfiguration. They managed to make it Transfiguration without being late, surprisingly enough.

Look at McGonagall's eyes when you're almost late,

They're full of fire, rage, and hate.

She laughed silently at the couplet she'd just made up. Of course, when she looked into McGonagall's eyes that was exactly what she saw.

Kayleigh looked at Adrienne when McGonagall turned her back. Her friend seemed to be silently laughing. Curiously eyeing Adrienne before turning back to her work, Kayleigh gave her friend a clear look that said _You better tell me later what's so funny. _

Kayleigh wondered about what Adrienne could be laughing about, but didn't let her mind wander for long. Her marks had started out high, and she had been proud of them. However, they had slowly started to drop. Kayleigh needed to concentrate if she wanted to bring them back up.

Kayleigh didn't get to concentrate for long. She heard stifled giggling across the room. She automatically turned her head towards the noise. Kayleigh's attention span wasn't very fixed. She saw that the trouble makers were Potter and his gang. Her eyes wandered over them. Her ice blue sparklers lingered for a while on Sirius. Suddenly, he snapped his head up, and looked right at her. Kayleigh froze, and could feel the blush rising. Vigorously shaking her head, she focused on her Transfiguration and didn't dare look up for the rest of the class.

Adrienne shook her head and followed Kayleigh's example of working. When she looked at her friend again her face was as red as Lily's hair, and that was saying something. She instantly guessed that it was because of a certain Marauder. She stifled some laughter and stared at her paper. Pretty soon some laughing from the same corner Kayleigh had been looking in drew Adrienne's attention.

Just the Marauders… she thought to herself. Suddenly she found herself staring at a certain Marauder, one with sandy coloured hair and soft brown eyes. She slowly started drifting further and further away from her transfiguration seat until she was in the clouds of her imagination. But before she knew it some sniggering popped her flighty feeling. She jerked her head back to her work. A blush crept into her cheeks as she defiantly stared at her worm she was to transform into a strand of ribbon.

"Anibon," she whispered and jabbed her wand at the worm. She got a mixed result. She had a ribbon, yes, but the ribbon was designed like a worm.

From where I sit I hear a snigger,

My anger is at the trigger…?

Instantly she scratched it off of her piece of parchment. It sounded like crap.

Sirius watched Adrienne staring at Remus. He tried not to laugh…but the pressure was too much. He broke out laughing. James', Peter's, and Remus' questioning looks were too much. He buried his head in between his arms to stifle the snickers. It wasn't working. He held his breath and finally the giggles subsided. Remus and Adrienne were meant for each other. He used to wonder about how Remus used to stare at Adrienne, and now she was staring at him? This was way too much. Finally getting serious, he thought about love. Remus had Adrienne, and James had Lily…but not quite. His mind drifted to anything but Transfiguration. Before he knew it, his eyes landed on the one girl he had set his heart for. Kayleigh.

Remus gave Sirius a questioning look then dismissed the fact that his friend had been laughing into the back of his brain. With ease he transformed his worm into a perfect ribbon. Professor McGonagall smiled and gave him another. He transformed it, too, with graceful ease. He looked out of the corner of his eye at Adrienne. To his disappointment she hadn't been watching. He could see her own worm-like ribbon lying on her desk, and he could've sworn he'd seen it move. Then he looked over at Sirius and could quite plainly tell that his mind was nowhere near Transfiguration!

"Hey, Padfoot! What are you thinking about?" he whispered. It was quite obvious. "Perhaps a certain Gryffindor girl? One with, oh say, the name of Kayleigh?" he loved to bug Sirius, and the venomous look Sirius gave him quite plainly stated Remus was irritating him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'" he muttered, just loud enough for Sirius to hear, before returning to his work.

Hannah rushed out of Transfiguration and walked by Peter 4 times till he finally looked at her. He was perfect. Small, petite, quiet…everything a girl like her wanted…or needed. Best of all, Peter was a Marauder. She didn't know how that changed things…but it did. Peter finally looked at her the fourth time, and Hannah's knees melted as his watery turquoise eyes looked into her ocean blue ones. Hannah didn't exactly have friends, as people would call it…but she considered herself above many other people. Hannah flipped her very blonde hair to catch Peter's attention as she walked away. And catch his attention it did.


End file.
